


Por ti |Stony, Omegaverse|

by 7Autor_Kun7



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: AU, Embarazo, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Romance, bombero, stevextony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Autor_Kun7/pseuds/7Autor_Kun7
Summary: Porque el amor lo puedes encontrar en el momento menos inesperado."Tᴏᴅᴏ ʟᴏ ǫᴜᴇ ʜᴀɢᴏ, ʟᴏ ʜᴀɢᴏ ᴘᴏʀ ᴛɪ."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Por ti |Stony, Omegaverse|

La vida te podría dar altas y bajas, en un momento podrías tenerlo todo y de un día para otro lo podrías perder. Mi nombre es Anthony Stark y era hijo de un reconocido inventor pero al fallecer él decidió irse de este mundo junto con todas sus riquezas. Dejo a su único hijo sin nada, sobreviviendo a este devastador mundo.

Como Omega no podía hacer mucho, mi condición física no me permitía cargar muchas cosas y me distraía con bastante facilidad, pero la vida me dio una oportunidad y ahora trabajaba como mecánico reparando pequeños objetos, no me iba mal y digamos que me mantenía bien.

Un día, había dejado por error un gas inflamable encendido y manipule el soldador, solo bastaron unas cuantas chispas del aparato para que el taller entero se llenara de fuego, con algo de ayuda de las personas que transitaban en el lugar logre salir y a los pocos minutos llegaron los bomberos. Con sus tanques de agua lograron apagar el incendio y después de unos minutos unos de los Alfas que apagaron el incendio me llamo.

\- Steve Rogers, capitán de esta unidad- Estrecho gentilmente su mano con la mía, importándole poco si esta estaba sucia- Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas y llenar los papeles.

\- Si, lo que sea por ti...

Por mi comentario levanto su ceja derecha y me miro con una sonrisa algo tímida. Yo solo me sonroje por mi irrespetuoso comentario, pero después me centre en su exquisito aroma, ya podía sentir que eran mi droga.

Al parecer no era el único que pensaba eso ya que unos minutos más donde nos la pasamos llenando papeles y datos, pasamos a una conversación un tanto mas intima, una conversación donde solo Alfa y Omega se entendían.

Nuestras conversaciones de conocidos se volvieron salidas de amigos, luego paseos hasta tarde y para finalizar un beso bajo los rayos del sol. Llegamos a la etapa donde los besos y cariños no nos faltaban en la mañanas, tardes y noches. Todo se volvió amor y el amor se transformo en una marca.

Steve me había ofrecido mudarme a su casa y se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Yo me negué ya que mi hogar era un regalo que mi madre me había dado antes de fallecer y no quería perder esta pequeña zona de paz que me brindaba. Steve entendió mi disgusto y me propuso vender su apartamento y vivir conmigo, con lo que ganaba en su trabajo mas la pequeña ganancia del departamento y el trabajo de mecánica podremos vivir bien, no con lujos pero no nos faltara nada.

🍀

\- ¡Ah! Steve...- Un agudo gemido resonó en la habitación. Las embestidas eran lentas pero precisas, cada bajada tocaba mi punto. Steve se encontraba debajo mio y yo sentado en su vientre auto penetrándome.

\- Bien, bebe, no te esfuerces- Unos cuantos gruñidos se hacían paso en su garganta, su mano izquierda la mantenía en mi cintura y la derecha acariciaba suavemente mi abultado vientre.

No podía entrar en celo cuando estaba gestando pero maldita sea, esto se sentía como si estuviera en uno.

Cada envestida era como estar en el mismo paraíso, el miembro de Steve llegaba tan profundo que sentía partirme en dos. Sentí un cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi vientre, pronto me iba a venir, estaba tan cerca. Al parecer Steve se dio cuenta y con la mano izquierda tomo mi miembro bombeando con una gran precisión que a los pocos segundo sentí como era vaciado, manchando su vientre. Mi respiración se volvió agitada y mi entrada se volvió estrecha haciendo que Steve soltara un muy grave gemido, descargando su semilla en mi interior, el nudo se creo afuera teniendo absoluto cuidado con el bebe.

\- Buenos días, Steve.

\- Buenos días, Tony -Con una gran sonrisa me atrajo hasta su cuerpo besando con cariño mi frente.- Hoy es el día Tony...

Si, lo sabia, hoy era el tan esperado treinta y uno de enero, la fecha donde Steve cambiaba su forma. Él dejaba de ser Humano y se transformaba en un cuadrúpedo por toda la noche.

Había pedido el día por su condición, nos habíamos pasado la mañana haciendo el amor, después de descansar unas cuantas horas, Steve, se había levantado para preparar el desayuno, me ayudo a darme un baño y se fue a correr, como acostumbraba todos los días.

Para mantener mi mente ocupada, me dispuse a barrer un poco por la casa, a ver las noticias o leer uno de los tantos libros que Steve me regalo.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde me dispuse a hacer el almuerzo, puse al agua caliente unas papas, lave una lechuga y corte zanahoria, abrí una lata de atún y lo uní junto con la lechuga. Quería hacer una ensalada mixta, se que a Steve le encanta y yo, bueno, no me puedo negar a lo fresco.

Minutos mas tarde Steve hace su aparición, deja su pequeña mochila en el sillón de la sala y cruza el marco de la cocina dejando un suave beso en mis labios.

\- Ve a bañarte, Steve, ya casi esta el almuerzo.- Tan solo suelta un sonido de afirmación y con su mano da un fuerte agarre a mi nalga derecha, dándome un pequeño susto por la repentina acción.- ¡Steve!

🍀

La luna estaba en su mas alto esplendor y Steve estaba en su forma de lobo, su pelaje era de un color blanco degradado con un negro, sus ojos aun conservaban el color azul y era mucho mas grande que un lobo normal; él estaba echado en la alfombra de la sala con su cabeza entre sus patas.

De un momento a otro sus orejas se levantaron y en tan solo un segundo desapareció por la puerta principal, con preocupación fui tras el lobo, prendí las luces delanteras y una gran sombra se empezó a acercar a pasos veloces. Al principio me asuste pensando que no era Steve pero después me relaje al ver sus característicos ojos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dejo a mis pies lo que parecía ser el cadáver de un par de conejos recién capturados.

Me horrorice y le grite al lobo que estaba bastante mal lo que había hecho, se dio media vuelta soltando gemidos de dolor. Tal vez debería de dejarlo solo.

Pero solo la idea de que Steve este vagando solo y mas en su forma de lobo me asustaba, por lo que seguí las huellas hasta lo que parecía ser una pradera llena de flores.

Steve estaba en medio moviendo lo que parecía ser ramas. Camine hasta estar a su lado y el paso su nariz cerca de mi vientre olfateando al bebe y darle una tierna lamida a mi mano. Después me dispuse a leer lo que había tratado de escribir con las ramas.

"Tᴏᴅᴏ ʟᴏ ǫᴜᴇ ʜᴀɢᴀ, ʟᴏ ʜᴀɢᴏ ᴘᴏʀ ᴛɪ."


End file.
